1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a gardening shears structure in which the handgrip of the garden shears has an inserted rotary plug containing a pliant body permeated with maintenance oil that is utilized to apply the maintenance oil over the entire garden shears, isolating it from external air exposure to prevent corrosion and provide lubrication, and thereby achieving the objective of maintenance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the utilization of various conventional gardening shears structures on the market, after the respectively aligned two blades of the truncating section at the front end of the handle section of the gardening shears are utilized to trim garden flowers and plants for the purpose of maintaining their attractiveness and neatness, beautifying the environment and thereby settling the body and mind, garden flower and plant sap, leaf fragments, soil, and other grimy matter clinging to the two blades of the said truncating section are cleaned off to preserve the mechanical integrity and cleanliness of the gardening shears, thereby facilitating the storage of the gardening shears and providing for the next instance of usage.
However, when the gardening shears are cleaned after trimming garden flowers and plants, a physically-worn or hand-carried cloth is usually put to use as a convenient means of simple cleaning and following the wiping away of garden plant sap, leaf fragments, soil, and other grimy matter on the two blades of the truncating section, the gardening shears is placed in storage until the next time it is needed.
At the completion of the said simple means of cleaning, there is still a greater or lesser presence of moisture remaining on the gardening shears which leads to the occurrence of changes after a certain period of time and air exposure, including the extremely easy onset of corrosion on the gardening shears. In addition to being quite unsightly, if the corrosion is excessive, this can result in the jamming of the gardening shears, rendering it incapable of normal operation and resulting in numerous other utilization inconveniences. Furthermore, removal of corrosion from the gardening shears is difficult. Corrosion of the two blades of the truncating section due to effects of moisture adversely affects the sharpness of the two blades and causes a rough action when trimming garden flowers and plants which is highly inconvenient in that the gardening shears will be incapable of efficiently achieving the attractiveness and neatness enjoyed after garden flower and plant trimming, significantly reducing environmental beautification as well as the settling of the body and mind.
In view of the existent shortcomings of the said conventional structure, the inventor of the invention herein conceived of original improvements based on many years of experience in the relevant technology that culminated in successful development of an improved structure capable of enhanced performance, which is hereby submitted as a new patent application.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure gardening shears in which the handgrip of the garden shears has an inserted rotary plug containing a pliant body permeated with maintenance oil that is utilized to apply the maintenance oil over the entire garden shears to isolate them from external air exposure, which not only prevents the development of corrosion on the gardening shears, but protects their original attractive appearance and, furthermore, precludes the extreme corrosion that results in mechanical seizure, disabled normal operation, and other numerous utilization inconveniences as well as the troublesome need to remove rust on the garden shears and since corrosion does not occur on the two blades of the truncating section, the sharpness of the two blades is preserved to facilitate flower and branch cutting efficiency and convenience, enabling attractive and neat garden flower and plant trimming that beautifies the environment and settles the body and the mind.
To provide for the examination and reference of the structural features, operation, and other items of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.